Los Salvadores
by naru533
Summary: Frente a la maldición de una tierra muerta, tres seres totalmente desconocidos uno del otro deberán cooperar para lograr un objetivo aparentemente imposible, salvar de su maldición a las islas de la sombra...


_El cielo, de eterno gris, parecía prolongarse desde todos los ángulos que el ojo más observador pudiera presenciar, no distaba mucho de esta situación el terreno, pedregoso y completamente marchito, nadie podría siquiera imaginar la vida y belleza que alguna vez poseyó, y tampoco era certero lo que el fornido monje podía recordar de aquella lejana época, con tanto tiempo ya pasado._

 _Los pesados pasos de su lento andar no lograban perturbar sus lóbregos pensamientos, sin embargo, la historia era otra si se hablaba del sonido de las olas del monótono mar rompiendo en la playa, o peor aún, de las constantes molestias verbales, provenientes directamente de la niebla que se retorcía a sus espaldas…_

Yorick divisó en la lejanía el viejo monasterio que por tanto tiempo había considerado como el único lugar donde podía guarecerse durante breves períodos antes de retomar su camino… No, el antaño monje no dormía allí, ni en ninguna parte, o por lo menos, no podía estar seguro de ello, su eterna búsqueda no le permitía descansar en ningún sentido, y su sombría capa parecía estar totalmente de acuerdo con dicha idea.

De todas formas se dirigía al lugar, que se encontraba sobre un camino ascendente, rodeado de lápidas que, en su momento, fueron capaces de retener a los muertos que correspondían en ellas.

Una vez allí dentro, Yorick dejó caer su pesada pala, sin preocuparse por el ruido que esta produjo al chocar contra el suelo, nadie lo escucharía, al menos, nadie vivo…

El monje apoyo su espalda contra una de las paredes, para luego deslizarse con lentitud hacia abajo, una vez logró sentarse, comenzó sus acostumbradas reflexiones:

\- ¿Qué he logrado averiguar esta vez? - Nada nuevo.

\- ¿Qué es lo próximo que debo hacer? - Nada distinto.

\- ¿Cuál es el sentido de esta búsqueda? - Ninguno.

Llegado a este punto incluso le costaba distinguir si el que respondía era él mismo o la desgraciada niebla que se retorcía en su espalda, quizás fueran ambos… Luego de analizar esto, Yorick fue lentamente cerrando sus ojos.

 _Los espectros se agolpaban alrededor del anciano monje, gritándole que se detuviera, que se rindiera, a pesar de esto, Yorick se mantenía firme, y su respuesta ante estos seres era llanamente levantar su pala de manera ofensiva, y, como añadidura, aunque era un tanto enfermizo, Yorick encontraba cierta alegría en forzar a algunos de estos mismos seres a matarse entre ellos._

 _Sin embargo esta vez parecían ser más que nunca, Yorick, como era muy poco habitual, se veía forzado a retroceder a pesar de su imponente resistencia, y ellos no se detenían, querían su carne, querían su alma, querían su vida._

 _El monje nunca vaciló, su pala nunca flaqueó, pero por primera vez sintió que necesitaba algo más que simples espectros de la niebla para combatir a la niebla misma, por primera vez sintió que necesitaba ayuda…_

 _En el instante final, lo inundó la visión de una gota de agua cayendo sobre una rosa, cercana a marchitarse, acompañado por el sonido de las raíces excavando en la tierra, solo que este era muy intenso para ser simples raíces._

Yorick despertó, sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo una especie de calma, incluso cercana a la paz.

Esta paz fue rápidamente interrumpida cuando notó que las lágrimas de la vida que colgaban en su pecho emitían un fulgor mucho más potente de lo normal, el monje se puso de pie, al tiempo que notó que la niebla se encontraba muy agitada y disgustada, probablemente, ante esta situación.

Yorick miró hacia el horizonte por una de las ventanas del monasterio, el denso bosque marchito se presentaba como la eterna vista desde ese punto, pero esta vez algo había diferente allí, algo llamaba al monje, algo que parecía muy distinto a la niebla…

Impulsado por el nuevo aire que le dio el inesperado brillo de la poca agua sagrada que le quedaba aun y el extraño llamado del bosque, Yorick tomó nuevamente su pala y emprendió rumbo en esa dirección.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el monje no vagaba simplemente por el lugar, esta vez tenía una pequeña esperanza, por lo que decidió apresurar el paso.


End file.
